Field
This disclosure relates generally to system interconnects, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to a system interconnect that transmits data using a cable attached from a packaged ASIC, such as a computer or router device, to a cabled receptacle.
Description
Computing devices continue to increase the speed at which data is transmitted. In some embodiments, computing devices can transmit data between any suitable number of integrated circuits and components using various system interconnects, such as a universal serial bus, among others. In some examples, computing devices can also transmit data to additional computing devices through various types of connectors and transceivers such as low insertion force connectors, zero insertion force connectors, and card edge connectors. These card edge connectors may include those commonly used for PCI Express, quad small form-factor pluggable transceivers (also referred to herein as QSFP), and CXP, among others. Some connectors may optionally mount active transceiver modules, most commonly supporting optical data communication, within the connector body.